The Miracle of a Yellow Tulip
by keepitlost
Summary: [CSI: Miami] Tim/Calleigh. This is the sequel to my 'All I Wanted to Say' songfic, which I reposted inside.
1. 'All I Wanted to Say' repost

Disclaimer: I own nothing, lol. The song is 'One Sweet Day' by Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men.  
  
Rating: Not NC-17 and not R, so don't worry about it.  
  
Pairing: Speed/Calleigh.  
  
Author's Note: Hey peoples! This story is supposed to be sad/sappy, but if you don't cry, I won't be offended, lol. Enjoy!   
  
*  
  
The greatest weakness of humans is their hesitancy to tell others how much they love them while they're still alive.- Orlando A. Battista  
  
*  
  
"Calleigh, are you sure you want to stay here?" Horatio asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I just need a few minutes by myself," she replied, putting on a brave front.  
  
He nodded slowly and she gave him a quick hug before he turned and walked toward his car.  
  
Everyone else had left a little while before, and now Calleigh stood by herself in a sea of headstones.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry I never told you   
  
All I wanted to say   
  
And now it's too late to hold you   
  
'Cause you've flown away   
  
So far away   
  
~*~  
  
She turned and walked over to one particular grave and knelt down on her knees, not caring that the fresh dirt was getting on her black dress.  
  
She reached out her hand and traced the name carved into the new marble headstone.   
  
'Timothy Speedle,' she spelled as her fingers followed the indents.  
  
"Hey, Tim, it's me," she said quietly, pulling her hand back.  
  
~*~  
  
Never had I imagined   
  
Living without your smile   
  
Feeling and knowing you hear me   
  
It keeps me alive,   
  
Alive   
  
~*~  
  
"You know something? Life really isn't fair, is it? I mean, first you lose your best friend, and then I lose mine, and when we finally become close to eachother, God goes and screws with us again."   
  
She sighed. After Janet had died, she had broke down one day in the lab, where Tim had found her. He drove her home and had comforted her. He opened up to her, told her about his past and the loss of his own best friend. She spilled about her past too, about dealing with her father when she was so young and how he had gotten drunk on many nights, taking it out on her and her mother. They made love for the first time that night, but they became more than lovers. They trusted eachother, more than they had ever trusted anyone else, lost best friends included. And it wasn't fair that he was gone now, too.  
  
~*~  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven   
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way   
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day   
  
~*~  
  
It wasn't fair that a 17 year old boy had gotten drunk off his ass at a party and then got behind the wheel of a car. It wasn't fair that he had been so disoriented that he ran a red light and hit Tim's motorcycle. It wasn't fair that they boy had walked away with only a fractured wrist and Tim had died. It wasn't fair that someone once again had to be ripped out of her life.  
  
~*~  
  
Darling, I never showed you   
  
Assumed you'd always be there   
  
I took your presence for granted   
  
But I always cared   
  
And I miss the love we shared   
  
~*~  
  
And she felt guilty. After all, Tim had been on his way to her apartment for dinner. After a heart-to-heart with Alexx, she had an epiphany and realized that she had fallen in love with Tim. After some convincing from both Alexx and Eric, she had decided to tell him. She was scared, but Eric assured her as Tim's best friend that he felt the same and that everyone could see how much he loved her by the way he looked at her, so she invited him to her apartment for dinner at 6 o'clock that night. She was going to do a very un-Calleigh-like thing and take a risk, put her heart on the line.  
  
~*~  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven   
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way   
  
And I know eventually we'll be together   
  
One sweet day   
  
~*~  
  
She had watched her microwave clock turn to 7:13, and then stood up, frustrated. She put all the food in the fridge, mad that he didn't even have the decency to call her.  
  
'Maybe it's for the best,' she had thought. 'If this is the way it's going to be, I'm sure as hell not going to admit my feelings to him.'  
  
She was headed to her bedroom to change into her pajamas when her phone rang. Assuming it was Tim, she put on her best professional voice. She wasn't going to let him see how much he had upset her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Calleigh, it's Horatio."  
  
"Horatio? What's wrong?" she asked as she heard the tone of his voice.  
  
He sighed and took a deep breath, "There's been an accident, Calleigh. A drunk driver hit Tim's motorcycle."  
  
Her stomach lurched, and she felt like she was going to throw up.  
  
"He's okay, though, right? Please tell me he's okay," she pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cal. He didn't make it," he paused, and when she didn't respond, he continued. "He had his work ID on him, so they called me and..."  
  
Calleigh sunk to her knees, not even hearing Horatio's words anymore.  
  
"Hey, Calleigh, are you going to be okay? I'm needed here, but I can send Eric over--"  
  
"I'll be fine," Calleigh said, interrupting, and turned off the phone.  
  
She sat there in the middle of her living room floor for a few minutes, trying to stay strong and keep up her typical Calleigh front, but she still dissolved into tears.  
  
'Tim isn't gone. He can't be gone. This is all a nightmare,' she had told herself, but she knew it was true.  
  
She didn't know how long she sat there, crying like she'd never, ever cried before.  
  
~*~  
  
Although the sun will never shine the same   
  
I'll always look to a brighter day   
  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep   
  
You will always listen as I pray   
  
~*~  
  
And now here she was, a few days later, after managing to quit crying long enough to get out of bed and attend the funeral.  
  
"I never got a chance to tell you something, Tim. I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. You were my rock, the one solid in my life I've always been looking for. I don't know if you felt the same, and I guess I'll never know, but I had to tell you. That's all I wanted to say," she whispered, wiping away the tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
She stood up, reluctant to go, but right now all she wanted to do was go crawl back into bed and hide under the covers again. She knew she'd be back soon.  
  
~*~  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven   
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way   
  
And I know eventually we'll be together   
  
One sweet day   
  
~*~  
  
Calleigh shut her apartment door and headed for her bedroom.   
  
'Pajama time,' she thought wearily, then stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
There on her pillow was a yellow tulip. A million thoughts rushed to her head at once.  
  
'How did that get there? My apartment door was locked. The only people that know I like yellow tulips are my dad, who is probably in some sleazy bar right now, and Tim..."  
  
~*~  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven   
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way   
  
And I know eventually we'll be together   
  
One sweet day   
  
~*~  
  
That's when she knew. She knew with all her heart and soul that it was from Tim. She picked it up, and for the first time in days, a smile graced her lips.  
  
He loved her too.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry I never told you   
  
All I wanted to say   
  
~*~  
  
The End! 


	2. 'The Miracle of a Yellow Tulip'

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfictions, lol. The song is called 'Field of Innocence' by Evanescence.  
  
Rating: Uh... G?  
  
Pairing: Since it's a sequel, there's talk of S/C.  
  
Author's Note: I said I wasn't going to write a sequel to any of my songfics, but I got this idea and just had to get it out. It's very short, probably boring, and the song doesn't have much to do with the fic, but I think it kinda interprets Calleigh's life. So, enjoy.  
  
*  
  
My mother is a wonderful woman, a beautiful southern bell, whom from the day I was born has tried to protect me from the evil of this world. She told me once that she wanted my childhood to be better than hers, that she didn't want me to grow up to be the person she had become, someone insecure and dark, even though in my eyes she had always been perfect. She seems to forget sometimes that I have already experienced the cruelties of life, that she wasn't the only one who lost someone when a teenager had decided to drink and drive. It was my father that was killed that horrible night, before I was born, even before my mom knew she was pregnant.   
  
~*~  
  
I still remember the world   
  
From the eyes of a child   
  
Slowly those feelings   
  
Were clouded by what I know now   
  
~*~  
  
She said the day she found out she was expecting was one of the happiest days of her life, that I was truly a blessing, a gift from my father to her. That's why when I was born, she named me Thea, a short form of Timothea, which is, of course, the female version of Timothy. She decided it was probably best to have her last name, so my middle name is Speedle. I have, of course, gotten looks from people when I tell them my full name is Thea Speedle Duquesne, but I've always been proud of my name. It's a representation of my father, through me, and I represent what my parents shared.   
  
~*~  
  
Where has my heart gone   
  
An uneven trade for the real world   
  
I want to go back to   
  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all   
  
~*~  
  
I love the way it sounds when my mom says 'Thea,' the way it flows off her tongue with her accent. I've always wished I had an accent like hers, but growing up in Miami had prevented that. I do, however, have her hair, long and golden blonde, though hers now has subtle streaks of gray. I inherited my eyes from my father, a deep chocolate brown. I can tell when my mother looks into them sometimes that she's somewhere else, remembering looking into my father's eyes in some happy memory. But those memories always go as fast as they come.   
  
~*~  
  
I still remember the sun   
  
Always warm on my back   
  
Somehow it seems colder now   
  
~*~  
  
Over the years, my mom has told me many stories about my father, and while I'm glad to hear what he was like, her stories always seem so sad. He lost his best friend when he was young, and left home soon after. She said he always had a tough exterior that no one could see past, until one day, after her own best friend passed away, she had a breakdown, and he finally opened up. They both did, and then she lost him, too. That was probably part of the reason she thought herself so dark, perhaps marked by God as someone who wasn't allowed to ever be completely happy.   
  
~*~  
  
Where has my heart gone   
  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger   
  
I want to go back to   
  
Believing in everything   
  
~*~  
  
One time, I asked her if she believed in miracles, and she did the parent thing, saying I was her miracle. I told her that wasn't what I meant, and she looked me in the eyes, seeing I was serious. She got up from the couch and went into her bedroom, emerging a minute later with a small box, which she handed to me carefully. I opened it, expecting something extraordinary, something amazing. Instead what I found was a old, dried yellow tulip. Sure, I knew it was her favorite flower, it was also my favorite, but what was so special about this one? I looked at her, and she shook her head slightly, letting me know I wasn't going to find out anything about it, at least not that day. But in that moment, I realized that was okay, for this dried yellow tulip made my mother believe in miracles. That's all I needed to know for now, because my mother was a beautiful southern bell, who'd had a tough life, but had pulled through it all for me, and in that sense, she was my miracle.  
  
*  
  
Ok, the end! Please review and let me know if ya like, 'cause I've got some more S/C stories in my head that'll I'll write if ya guys want. 


End file.
